1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a binder composition, an electrode for a rechargeable battery employing the same and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of light-weight, compact, high-performance portable electronic devices has led to a corresponding increase in the demand for high capacity, long-life rechargeable batteries. To satisfy this demand and improve the capacity, cycle life and stability characteristics of the rechargeable batteries, research is actively being conducted into the materials of the rechargeable batteries other than the positive and negative electrode materials, such as electrolyte, separator or binder materials.
Among other materials, as is known in the art, pure aramid compounds have strong hydrogen bonding, thereby imparting good thermal stability and high tensile strength. However, if the hydrogen bonding is impeded during synthesis of the aramid compound, the aramid properties may not be achieved.
Therefore, solutions of pure aramid compounds (i.e., compounds obtained after precipitation and purification to acquire the pure aramid compounds) have been proposed. However, the pure aramid compounds prepared by purification are insoluble in nearly all solvents, except sulfuric acid solutions.
In addition, binders soluble in organic solvents have been proposed. However, these solutions are not environmentally friendly. Also, in order to use a binder soluble in an organic solvent, the aqueous-based process currently used in existing negative electrode production lines must be adapted.